gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Hidden Shadow of G
is a 1989 manga written by Motoo Koyama. It was originally compiled in 1990 by Bandai, and later reprinted by various publishers, in 1995, 2005, and 2017. The 2017 reprint features designs and illustrations by Takayuki Yanase. Synopsis A gag manga featuring ninjas in the world of the Universal Century. The manga takes place between the years U.C. 0079 to 0093, beginning at the battle of A Baoa Qu. The story follows Ryoga, a ninja and mercenary, and pilot of the "mobile ninja", the Hidden Shadow of G. The story is split into parts analyzing the participation of ninjas in the various Universal Century conflicts. Characters ;*Ryoga :The protagonist, Ryoga is a renowned ninja. Piloting the jet-black mobile suit Hidden Shadow of G, he also took the name of "G". Originally from the Earth Federation, he later becomes a mercenary for hire, fighting for various factions. ;*Seiunsai :Ryoga's teacher, he is a master of ninjitsu. Entrusted Ryoga with a secret letter before his death at A Baoa Qu. ;*Waki, Sajiri, Suzaku :Three "brothers" who pilot ninja Zakus. Their techniques manipulate the sky, land, and people. Waki and Suzaku are blood-related brothers. ;*Hyuga :A ninja of the Fang family. He succeeded in stealing a Gundam from the Earth Federation Forces, but was confronted by other ninjas. He was subsequently killed by Zeon forces who mistook him as a Federation MS, as he was piloting a Gundam. ;*Kayo :Ryoga's ex-lover. Although Ryoga was a ninja, she believed something could be done for their children, however Ryoga never returned as he died. ;*Kugutsu :A ninja piloting a MSM-10 Zock that can control Goufs. Fighting with Ryoga in the asteroid belt, he is defeated after underestimating Ryoga's ninjitsu. ;*Tarouza :Ryoga's senior, who taught him ninjitsu when Ryoga was younger. He later became the head of a group of bandits called "Enkido". It was later revealed he had in fact become part of the Titans, and had been committing theft as a side venture to raise cash. ;*Drunk Old Man :A seemingly drunken old man who guarded transportation to the hidden village colony of Kakurezato. An extraordinary pilot skilled with the beam saber. It is heavily implied this person is Char Aznable. Mobile Ninja :Mobile weapons in this work are customized to reproduce the superhuman skills of ninjas, and thus are referred to as "mobile ninjas" regardless of their type. *Ashura Azieru *Bio-Gundam *Bound Fox *Cub Qubeley *Drago *Gaza-H (Gaza-Hanniya) *Hambrabi + (Hambrabi Plus) *Hanazaru *Hidden Shadow of G *Kaminarikami *Kazekami *Komusou Dom *Metal Gouf *Mezaru *Mimizaru *Ninja Zaku *Nise Gundam *Nofuji *卍 Barzam Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Hidden Shadow G 2017 manga version.jpg Img 1201062 35790518 0.jpeg 114929210515817841.jpg 400_162.JPG c0192523_1415622.jpg Shadows of Shinobi G12.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story- Hidden Shadow G.jpg gkage0061.jpg gundam wiki gundams.jpeg imagesde gundam Ga.jpeg img_709172_8478415_1.jpeg img_1184194_61560910_7.jpeg 070228010007s.jpg 070228010015.jpg 070228010005.jpg 070228010017s.jpg img_709172_8478415_2.jpeg 070228010006.jpg 20071119004646.jpg 20071119004716.jpg 65eefb1facde4bf8758f8a675a56ea2f.jpg 2d16d0920ea04d976280f110.L.jpg metalgouf.jpg mimizaru-mezaru-hanazaru.jpg nofuji.jpg zaku1.jpg kaminarikami.jpg ashuraazieru.jpg bio-gundam.jpg boundfox.jpg drago.jpg gaza-h.jpg hambrabiplus.jpg Kagenin.jpg Kagenin Game Book.jpg Kagenin 01.jpg Kagenin 02.jpg Kagenin 03.jpg Shadow Ninja of G 01.jpg Shadow Ninja of G 02.jpg Komusou Dom.jpg Editions *ISBN 4-89189-460-1 *ISBN 4-07-302238-5 *ISBN 4-8402-3017-X External links *http://mahq.net/mecha/gundam/hsog/index.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/kagenin.htm *http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%E3%81%AE%E5%BD%B1%E5%BF%8D